Discovering Their Guardian
by Sammiemoosam
Summary: Julianna Styles has spent centuries in Narnia, but one day, Aslan suddenly sends her back to the human world: London, 1939. Months later, Jules meets the Pevensies and finds herself back in Narnia where Jadis has risen to power. What happens when the Pevensies discover just who Jules is and how important she is to everything and everyone in Narnia? First in the Chronicled Dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Jules rode her horse through the woods. He was calling and she couldn't keep him waiting. Jules had been doing research on ways to defeat Jadis when she got the feeling. It was always the same when he called. It felt like a warm breeze washing over her; it felt like peace. So, she had mounted her chestnut horse, Katarina, and set off. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she was following her feelings and would know when she got there.<p>

Within an hour, Jules knew she had arrived. She dismounted and fixed her messed up hair and cloak before walking towards the Great Lion. Aslan stood about thirty feet from her and waited patiently.

"Is there any new information on how to defeat Jadis?" Aslan asked.

"No, nothing," she said sadly.

"I was afraid of that." Aslan sighed. He suddenly looked melancholy, as if he were about to make a hard decision that he didn't want to make, but had to.

"We're not giving up," Jules said. "There's no way anyone is giving up, Aslan. Especially not me."

"My child," Aslan started. "Listen closely." The girl furrowed her eyebrows. What was all this about? "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," she said. The Great Lion looked even sadder.

"Follow me," he said. Jules silently followed him through the trees until they appeared in a clearing. "Step into the clearing." She did as she was told and turned back to face the Great Lion.

"Aslan?" Jules asked when he didn't say anything. He merely looked down and let out a breath onto the grass. Suddenly, the plants and grass lifted into the air. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"Aslan! Wait!" she cried. "What are you doing?" He merely looked on sadly as the grass and plants began to swirl around Jules.

"Aslan! Please! What's happening?"

"It's the only way to keep you safe." Aslan hadn't raised his voice at all, but Jules could hear him perfectly.

"Aslan!"

"You will return, my child." Jules relaxed slightly at that, but only slightly. "Goodbye, Julianna." The nature closed in on Jules and consumed her. She dove down and covered her head. A few seconds later, she felt the air around her stop and cautiously looked up. She almost sobbed when she saw where she was. It was an alley in what looked like London. However, it barely looked like London. Jules stood up, finally noticing her clothing. She was still in her Narnian clothing. That was strange. She thought she would've changed back once she returned to her world. Her clothes were covered in dirt and Jules noticed her circlet and weapons were missing. Jules walked out of the alley a little bit and saw a man reading a newspaper on a bench.

"Excuse me, sir?" he turned to see her. He slightly turned his nose up at her upon seeing her state of disarray. "I just want to see the date."

"Of course," he answered, his cockney accent evident. She looked at the corner of the newspaper and her eyes widened when she saw the date. December 20, 1939.

"Thank you," Jules said. With that, she turned and practically ran in the other direction. Looking around, she noticed that the city was indeed London, just not a London she was familiar with. After running for Aslan knew how long, she stopped. She leaned over, breathing heavily. She was near Big Ben and Parliament. It was 1939. Not 2014. It was 1939.

Jules couldn't help but wonder what in Narnia she was doing in this time. God, she didn't even know she could skip time or go back in time. However, she knew Aslan must've put her here for a reason. But… Jules fell to her knees and began to cry. She looked around the familiar yet unfamiliar world around her. She had spent centuries in Narnia only to be thrown back into the world she had left behind. Narnia… it was her home. _Her home._ Jules put her head in her hands and cried.

* * *

><p>Welcome to my Chronicles of Narnia story!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Welcome to the First story in The Chronicled Dreams. This story is a revision of _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_. Just a head's up, there will be no romance in this story. This story will focus mainly on the OC Jules and her role in Narnia and her relationships with the Pevensies. Sorry! However, I can promise that there will definitely be romance in the sequel ;) Hopefully this story will be of decent length and there will definitely be original scenes.

My OC is Julianna "Jules" Styles and she is 16 years old. She used to live in Narnia, but recently Aslan sent her back to the human world. Now, she lives in London during World War II. She is a short, petite girl with long, dark brown, curly hair. She has a pale complexion and some freckles. She tends to keep her hair back in a braid, but will occasionally pin it in a bun. Her eyes are a dark jade color (leaning more towards green than blue. Look up the color to help you picture it.) Jules has a birthmark on the side of her neck as well.

A little about her personality since it may be hard to pinpoint it at first... Jules is meant to be a very childlike and innocent spirit. But... she also has a wisdom in her eyes that can only come from experience and age. Jules always tries to see the good in people and is more likely to play with little girls or animals than have a conversation with adults about the war or the latest fashion style. She will not seem like this at first, but I hope for this side of her to come out more once she gets back to Narnia.

~)8(~ is a scene break

This story will be told in 3rd person and not at any point will it be in 1st person.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: An Accompanied Evacuation <strong>

It had been six months since Jules returned to the human world from Narnia. It was now summer of 1940 and World War II was raging like a wildfire. She knew the US wouldn't get involved for another five years so Europe was on their own for now.

She knew all the children in the city were being evacuated to the country, but Jules was trying her best to stay in London. She had managed to stay undetected for a long time, she wasn't about to stop. Right as she thought that, there was a voice behind her.

"Hey!" they called. Jules turned and saw it was soldier. "What are you doing here? You should be getting ready to be evacuated." Jules stood up and made a break for it. She heard the soldier running and calling after her. However, Jules was very quick, quicker than lots of people. Unfortunately, the soldier caught up with her and grabbed her bicep.

"Let me go," Jules demanded. The soldier merely glared at her.

"Why aren't you on a train to the country?" he asked. "Where are your parents?" Jules didn't answer. She hated lying and she couldn't say they were dead when in fact they hadn't even been born yet. The soldier seemed to grow uncomfortable and loosened his grip on her slightly.

"I'm on my own," Jules eventually answered. She didn't make eye contact with him, but she knew he had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Let's get you to the train station," he said. Jules weighed her options. She could either go with him and start a new life for herself in the country, but have no familiarity or she could run and run the risk of getting killed in a bombing. Jules made her decision. She followed the soldier. She would never get back to Narnia if she was killed.

"Have you got anything?" he asked her. Jules nodded and led him to a nearby alley. She went to the small little place she had made for herself in the past six months and grabbed her rucksack. It was merely a messenger bag with two spare outfits, a journal, a few rations, a canteen, and her stuffed lion. The soldier eyed her sadly, as if finally realizing how bad off she really was. The soldier led Jules to the train station and walked over to a small table. There were men and women there writing on labels for children.

"What's your name?" the soldier asked after a few minutes of conversing with another soldier.

"Julianna Styles," she answered.

"Date of birth?" the other soldier asked.

"November 3, 1923." It wasn't a lie. Jules had been born on November 3rd… of 1997. After a few more questions, the second soldier got up from the table to make a phone call. Jules tugged her bag closer to her, checking to make sure everything was still there. When she was done, the man was back.

"Good news," he said. "Professor Kirke will take her." The soldier wrote one last thing on her label and handed that and the ticket to her. She guessed the first soldier had been kind enough to pay her way.

"Good luck," the men told her. With that, Jules was left to her own devices. She pinned her label to her person and walked up towards the train. She was right in time. She showed her ticket and climbed on board. Jules wandered through the halls, passing lots and lots of children. If she had to guess, she was one of the oldest on the train. Jules found an empty compartment in the middle of the train and took refuge in it. No one else joined her and she found herself gazing out the window during the ride. She hugged her lion tight during the ride, whispering prayers to Aslan as she did every day.

"Miss?" someone spoke. Jules looked up and saw an usher looking into her compartment. "If you could find another compartment to sit in, that would be lovely." Jules didn't argue or ask why. She merely stood, picked up her things, and walked passed him into the aisle. Farther towards the back of the train, Jules found a compartment with what looked like four siblings in it. Two girls and two boys.

"Excuse me?" Jules asked quietly. "Can I sit here?"

"Of course," one of the boys answered. He looked like the oldest of the siblings. Jules thanked him and sat near the window on the same bench as him. His three siblings were on the other one. From the looks of it, the second oldest was one of the girls, then the other boy and the youngest was the second girl.

"What's his name?" she heard. It was the youngest sibling. She was looking at Jules's lion.

"Aslan," Jules answered. It was Jules's way of holding onto the Great Lion. She clutched the toy and prayed like Catholics would clutch rosaries.

"Can I hold him?" the girl asked.

"Of course," Jules replied. She gently handed the girl the toy and she immediately smiled. The young girl had her own toy, a dog, with her. Jules noticed that the four siblings had more than her, but still not a lot. It made her sad to see.

"Why do you have so little things?" the second youngest boy asked.

"Edmund!" the older girl scolded. Jules wasn't offended and merely looked at Edmund with a small smile on her face. However, she didn't answer.

"Sorry about that," the older girl said to Jules. "I'm Susan. This is Lucy and that's Peter. The little girl waved and the older boy looked up briefly from his book to give her a small smile. "That's Edmund." He merely continued staring out the window.

"I'm Jules," she answered.

"Like the rocks?" Lucy asked. Jules smiled laughed lightly.

"Close," Jules said. "It's short for Julianna."

"That's pretty," Lucy complimented. She handed Aslan back to the girl and looked at her. She looked older like Peter, maybe 16. Her hair was dark brown, thick, and curly. It was currently braided down her back, but Lucy could tell it was very long; maybe a little past her hips. Her skin was pale and she had some freckles, just like Susan. She seemed to have a birthmark on the side of her neck as well… or it was dirt. The girl was rather ruffled looking. Her eyes were a dark jade color. The five kids fell silent for the rest of the train ride. A little over an hour later, the five of them were getting off at Coombe Hart Station. It looked like it was in the middle of nowhere and Jules watched as the train sped off, leaving them behind. Suddenly, there was the sound of car. The four siblings grabbed their luggage and rushed off the platform. However, the car merely drove past.

"The professor knew we were coming," Susan said as Jules joined them.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," Edmund suggested.

"I don't think so. When I was getting my label, one of the soldiers said Professor Kirke could take me," Jules said. "I guess we're staying together." Lucy and Susan looked happy about that. Peter didn't give a reaction and Edmund scowled. The five kids turned to the right when they heard an approaching horse. There was a woman driving a cart coming towards them. She stopped and looked at the five once she got there.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked her. Mrs. Macready was Professor Kirke's housekeeper and she looked like a very stern woman.

"I'm afraid so," she answered. "Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, ma'am," Peter asked. "It's just us."

"Small favors," she said. She motioned for the five to get into the back of the cart. The Pevensies did, but Mrs. Macready stopped Jules.

"I take it you are Miss Styles?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Jules answered.

"And you haven't brought anything else either?"

"No, ma'am. I…" Jules trailed off at seeing the Pevensies looking at her, but she continued when Mrs. Macready raised an eyebrow. "I haven't got anything else." The siblings gasped quietly and Mrs. Macready frowned.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to get you some things," she said. Jules nodded and climbed into the back of the cart. She sat next to Susan and Mrs. Macready started off. After a little while, they approached a large, secluded manor.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house," Mrs. Macready said when they went inside. The Pevensies gawked at the house, but Jules stayed neutral. The manor was lovely and everything, but she had grown accustomed to luxury back in Narnia. "And as such there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shouting, or running, no improper use of the dumbwaiter, no touching of the historical artifacts!" Mrs. Macready's voice had risen at the end of her sentence because Susan had reached out to admire a marble bust. "And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor." Mrs. Macready continued and showed the siblings their rooms. Lucy and Susan would be sharing and Peter and Edmund would be sharing as well. Jules got her own bedroom. When Mrs. Macready left, Jules was left to unpack the very little she had. When she was done, Jules sat on the bed, wondering how long she was going to be there. Not in the professor's house, but in the human world.

~)8(~

In Lucy's room, Peter was listening to the radio and looking out the window. There was talk about all the recent German Air Raids, but the talk was abruptly cut off when Susan turned off the radio. Peter gave her a look and she gestured to Lucy. Peter immediately knew what she was saying and joined her at Lucy's bedside.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy said.

"Wars don't last forever, Lu," Susan assured her. "We'll be home soon."

"Yeah, if home's still there," Edmund said sarcastically as he walked into the room.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan asked.

"Yes, mum!" Edmund mocked.

"Ed!" Peter scolded. The boy had enough decency to look ashamed of himself, if only mildly. Peter turned to Lucy. "You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here." Lucy didn't look reassured. "And Jules is here. She seems nice," Peter added. He had to admit, he felt a little sorry for the girl, having had to admit what she did. Peter should've guessed she was homeless. Her clothes were worn, her hair unkempt, and her skin slightly dirty. But, now knowing she didn't have anything but what she brought… it made Peter feel sorry for her. Especially with how insensitive Edmund and Mrs. Macready had been.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. She had smiled at little bit at that.

"Tomorrow's going to be great. Really," Peter said.

~)8(~

However, tomorrow was not great and Lucy looked out the window sadly as the rain fell. She had woken up to see it was raining and had hoped it would let up, but there was no such sign. It had only begun to fall harder as the day wore on.

"Gastrovascular," Susan said. She was reading out of a huge dictionary. "Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular."

"Is it Latin?" he asked.

"Yes," Jules said not looking up from her drawing. She was scribbling away in a sketchbook with pencil.

"Is it Latin for, 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund mocked with a small laugh. Susan huffed and closed the book.

"We could play hide and seek," Lucy suggested brightly.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter said. Susan and Jules gave him scolding looks.

"Come on, Peter. Please!" Lucy cried grabbing his arm. "Pretty please?" She unleashed a pair of puppy dog eyes that Peter was not able to resist.

"One, two, three, four…" Peter began counting and Lucy beamed. She took off running, grabbing Jules on her way. Jules stumbled to keep up with the little girl. She was surprisingly fast.

"Lucy, let's hide there," Jules said as they saw a curtain. It was big enough to hide the both of them. However, both of them were pushed out of the way.

"I was here first!" Edmund insisted standing where they were about to hide. Both girls huffed and took off running again. Lucy tried a door, only to find it locked. So Jules tried the next door down and she and Lucy went into the room. However, they both curiously found it completely empty except for whatever was being covered by a sheet at the end of the room. Both the curious girls approached and tore the sheet off to reveal a large wardrobe. Jules froze upon seeing it, but Lucy was still curious. She opened the door and a couple mothballs came rolling out. Peter was still counting and Lucy stepped into the wardrobe.

"Wait, Lucy," Jules said. She had a funny feeling about the wardrobe, but since Lucy went in, she had no choice but to follow. However, the wardrobe was just a wardrobe. It was full of coats and Jules could barely see anything around them. Lucy was being super silent and wasn't moving around at all. Jules's feeling about the wardrobe, the good feeling, didn't subside. She was about to ponder it when Lucy darted past her and out of the wardrobe.

"Lucy?" Jules called. Lucy ignored her.

"It's all right! I'm back! I'm all right!"

"Shut up, he's coming!" Edmund hissed. Jules ran up at the same time as Peter.

"You know, I'm not sure you three have got the idea of this game," Peter teased slightly.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked.

"Um, Lucy?" Jules said gently. "We're playing hide and seek. Of course he was wondering where you were." Lucy looked horribly confused and that only served to make Jules frown.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked coming up.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter said.

"I've been… gone for hours," Lucy spoke up. Everyone turned to her with confused eyes. She was what?

~)8(~

Susan walked into the wardrobe and pushed aside the coats. She knocked on the back of the wardrobe and heard Edmund knocking on the other side. Susan sighed and looked at her sister.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan said.

"One game at a time, Lu," Peter said gently. "We don't all have your imagination." He, Susan, and Edmund began to walk away.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy insisted.

"That's enough, Lucy," Susan said sternly. Jules frowned at her tone.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy cried. Jules put an arm around the distressed girl and Lucy relaxed a little.

"Well I believe you," Edmund said.

"You do?" Lucy breathed, relieved to hear that someone did believe her. But she was also a little wary since it was Edmund who had spoken up and he was notorious for his teasing.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" Edmund snickered and Jules scowled as she saw tears fill Lucy's eyes.

"Oh, will you just stop?" Peter said. "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"It was just a joke!"

"When are you going to learn to grow up?"

"Shut up!" Edmund yelled. "You think you're Dad, but you're not!" Edmund stormed out.

"Well that was nicely handled," Susan said sarcastically. She, too, left the room.

"But… it really was there," Lucy said quietly.

"Susan's right, Lucy," Peter said. "That's enough." With that, he walked away, leaving Jules to comfort the upset girl.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Here's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it. If any of you have questions (about this story or any other) you can leave a review or ask me on tumblr.<p>

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Stories and Friends of Old**

"Lucy, are you okay?" Jules asked the girl later that night. The young girl had immediately retreated to her bedroom after her siblings didn't believe her about the forest in the wardrobe. Jules had given the three of them an earful for it as well.

~)8(~

"_I can't believe the three of you," Jules said coming into the parlor. The three older Pevensies looked up with confused looks. _

"_What?" Peter asked. _

"_Imagining or not, Lucy's a little girl. There was no need to discourage her like that." Peter immediately scowled. _

"_I think I know how to handle my sister," he said. Now Jules scowled. _

"_She is a little girl. She has been forced away from her home, her mother, everything she knows. Her imagination and games are ways of coping. They are one of the only things she has to hold on to. And you just scolded her for it. You told her you didn't believe her and that you had had enough." Peter looked a little ashamed of himself, as if he were realizing what he had done. _

"_And what do you suggest?" Susan asked. _

"_Just let her play her games," Jules said. "Don't try to be the mother and make her grow up before she has to." Jules looked at Peter. "Don't try to be the father, either." She turned to Edmund. "And you, don't be such a twat! I'm not even related to Lucy and I'm the one comforting her. I think there's something wrong with that." Jules turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, leaving the older Pevensies to think about what she said. _

~)8(~

"Lucy?" Jules repeated.

"Hey, Jules," Lucy said quietly. She sat up in bed and Jules sat down.

"Will you tell me about this land?" Jules asked. Lucy looked surprised, but nodded. Her eyes had lit up and she looked better and less upset already.

"It was snowy there, and really cold. But, it was really pretty. I met a faun named Mr. Tumnus and…" Lucy told Jules all about her trip through the wardrobe. Lucy was extremely happy when it looked like Jules actually believed her. She was smiling and laughing along with the story.

"Did this land have a name?" Jules asked. Lucy nodded.

"Narnia." Jules's face fell and she was stunned. But, she quickly hid it as Lucy launched into more talk about Narnia. It was Narnia? Lucy had _found_ Narnia? Jules could barely believe it! It just… seemed so random and impossible that she would find Narnia in the back of a random wardrobe in a random professor's house. Then, a thought struck Jules. The professor's last name was Kirke.

"Do you believe me, Jules?" Lucy asked, abruptly cutting off Jules's thoughts. She looked at the younger girl, her blue eyes shining with pleads.

"Yes, Lu," Jules said. "I believe you." The girl looked on the verge of happy tears.

"Really?"

"Of course! Now, can I tell you a story?" Lucy nodded and Jules told her she'd be right back. Jules walked into her room and grabbed Aslan before walking back into Lucy's room.

"Do you want to know why I named this guy Aslan?" Jules asked. Lucy nodded. "It's because I was told stories about the Great Lion Aslan when I was younger." Lucy looked intrigued so Jules started her story.

"Aslan is a great lion, a great king and ruler. He is everything good you can think of. Magnificent, terrifying, and beautiful all at once. He is a legend I would hear about as a child. I would be reminded that Aslan was always watching. He is always there. He will never abandon someone. He can purify something with one breath. He can make danger disappear with a mighty roar that sounds melodic and frightening at the same time."

"He sounds lovely," Lucy breathed. Jules smiled thinking about the Great Lion. He was truly the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"Some kids believe in Father Christmas, or the Tooth Fairy, or the Easter Bunny. I believe in Aslan," Jules said. "So when you go to bed tonight, remember that Aslan is always watching. He is always there. He will never abandon someone. _He will never abandon you_." Jules tapped Lucy's nose and the young girl smiled. Little did either girl know that a certain sibling... Peter... was listening outside the door.

~)8(~

Jules was wandering the manor. She had been pondering what she realized earlier. What were the chances Professor Kirke was Digory Kirke? The same boy she had met in Narnia when it was born along with Polly Plummer. It seemed highly unlikely, but nothing else seemed to make sense. Jules stood in front of the door to his study. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard someone say on the other side. Jules slowly opened the door and saw a white haired man sitting at a desk. He was smoking and working on something. He was decades older, but it was definitely Digory Kirke.

"Professor Kirke?" she asked.

"Yes?" he said not looking up.

"I know Mrs. Macready told us not to disturb you, but I just wanted to thank you for taking me in," Jules said.

"Yes, it's quite all right, dear," he said. He still didn't look up and Jules sighed.

"Digory?" she asked. The man's eyes widened and he immediately looked up. His eyes widened upon seeing her and he stood up. Jules closed the door behind her and stepped further into the study.

"It can't be…" Digory breathed. "Jules?" She breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized her.

"Digory," she said again. The old friends hugged tightly for a long time, each whispering how good it was to see each other again. But while it had been decades for Digory, it had been centuries for Jules.

"I hope you know it is terribly rude to show up here looking the same as you did all those years ago," Digory joked. Jules laughed. "How are you here?" He frowned when he saw Jules grow sad and pensive.

"It's a long story," Jules sighed.

"Professor?" someone said coming into the study. It was Mrs. Macready. The woman's nostrils flared when she saw Jules in the study, but didn't say anything. "I've brought you your tea."

"Thank you, Mrs. Macready," Digory said.

"Now, Miss Styles, I think it's time you got to bed," Mrs. Macready said. Upon seeing the stern look on the woman's face, she didn't argue.

"Goodnight, Professor," Jules said.

"Come see me any time, Miss Styles," he replied. Jules smiled and nodded. She would definitely take him up on that offer. Jules silently left the study and walked to her bedroom. She was actually rather tired, so Jules got changed into the nightgown Mrs. Macready had gotten for her and climbed into bed. Within minutes, she was asleep and walking through the fields of Narnia in her dreams.

~)8(~

Hours later, Jules was woken up when Lucy came barging into her bedroom. The lights were flicked on and Lucy jumped on her.

"Wake up, Jules! I've just gotten back!" Lucy cried.

"What?" Jules asked groggy with tiredness.

"From Narnia!" Lucy cried. Jules immediately sat up.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? I would've gone with you," Jules said. Lucy smiled sheepishly and behind the pair, Peter, Susan, and Edmund were exchanging looks. Did Jules actually believe Lucy's story about the magical wood? Or was she just humoring the girl?

"I saw Mr. Tumnus again," Lucy said. "And this time, Edmund went, too." The boy looked mad that Lucy had mentioned anything and he looked uncomfortable when everyone looked at him, expecting him to say something.

"You… you saw the faun?" Peter asked.

"I was just playing along," Edmund said with a small laugh. "I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days. They just… don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund had a very self-satisfied smirk on his face as Lucy's eyes filled with tears and she took off running. Jules immediately jumped up and bolted after her, glaring at Edmund as she passed. What was his problem? Jules, Peter, and Susan ran through the house only to find Lucy clinging to Digory.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables…" Mrs. Macready trailed off when she saw Digory. "Professor… I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"It's all right, Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation," Digory assured her. "But first of all, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate." Mrs. Macready took Lucy's hand and Jules started to follow after them.

"Stay please, Jules," Digory said. Jules nodded, but quickly took Aslan (who she had carried with her) and handed him to Lucy.

"He will never abandon you," she whispered. Lucy nodded and left with Mrs. Macready. Jules noticed Peter and Susan about to walk away. So did Digory. He cleared his throat and the pair turned back.

~)8(~

Jules, Peter, and Susan were now standing in Digory's study. He sat down at his desk and grabbed his pipe. He grabbed some tobacco and began to stuff it in his pipe before talking to the three teens.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper," he said. It was slightly scolding.

"We're very sorry, sir. It won't happen again," Peter said. He grabbed Susan and tried to leave, but the girl refused and started explaining the situation.

"It's our sister, sir. Lucy."

"The weeping girl."

"Yes, sir. She's upset," Susan said.

"Hence the weeping," Digory said.

"It's nothing," Peter tried. "We can handle it."

"Oh, I can see that," Digory remarked sarcastically.

"She thinks she's found a magical land," Susan said. Digory merely continued stuffing tobacco in his pipe. Jules knew he didn't quite understand yet. "In the upstairs wardrobe." That got his attention. Digory's eyes snapped up and he had a look of shock on his face. He looked at Jules for confirmation and she nodded.

"What did you say?" he asked Susan.

"Um, the wardrobe upstairs," Peter said, "Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside."

"She won't stop going on about it," Susan added.

"What was it like?" Digory asked. He had a look of awe and longing on his face and Jules knew he was remembering his time in Narnia with herself and Polly.

"Like talking to a lunatic," Susan answered not quite getting what Digory was asking. However, Jules scowled at the girl's answer. She was talking about her younger sister!

"No, no, no. Not her, the forest," Digory clarified.

"You're not saying you believe her," Peter said incredulously. He could hardly believe it. It was just something Lucy had made up! The professor and Jules had no reason to believe this magical wood actually existed.

"You don't?" Digory asked confused.

"Of course not," Susan said. "I mean, logically, it's impossible."

"What do they teach in schools these days?" Digory breathed looking at Jules.

"Edmund said they were only pretending," Peter said.

"Yeah, but Edmund has a tendency to lie and make cruel jokes," Jules spoke up. Neither Peter nor Susan had an argument for that.

"Lucy _is_ normally the more truthful one," Peter admitted.

"Well, if she's not mad and she's not lying then _logically_ we must assume she's telling the truth," Digory said. He stuck his pipe in his mouth and lit it.

"You're saying we should just believe her?" Peter asked.

"She's your sister isn't she?" Digory asked. "You're a family. You might just try acting like one. From what I can tell, Jules is being more of a family to Lucy than you and she's known the girl, what? Two days?" Peter and Susan looked down, both looking ashamed of themselves. They really hadn't been acting like a family. They had been bullying Lucy and Jules had been her friend. Digory excused the siblings and they retreated back to their rooms leaving Jules and Digory alone.

"Did you know about Lucy?" he asked when they were alone.

"Yes," Jules answered. "I was going to tell you earlier, but Mrs. Macready interrupted."

"Yes, and since we are both up, I rather think you should share your story," Digory said. Jules nodded.

"It was 900 years after you and Polly left. The White Witch, Jadis, was coming to power. She wanted to become Queen of Narnia and plunge all of Narnia into a dreadful, never-ending winter. I was looking for anything that would help us defeat her when Aslan called me to him. He led me to an empty clearing. Grass began to swirl around me and the next thing I knew, I was in an alleyway in London. That was six months ago."

"I take it you didn't choose to leave," Digory said knowingly.

"No. Aslan sent me away for my own protection," Jules said. "He said I would return one day, but I had no idea when that would be… until today when Lucy found Narnia through the wardrobe."

"Do you know what that wardrobe is?" Digory asked.

"I can sense Narnian magic on it, but I assumed that was because it's a gateway to Narnia," Jules said.

"I had that wardrobe made from the wood of the apple tree that grew from the apple Aslan granted me permission to take," Digory explained. Jules gasped. Digory had accidentally released the White Witch in Narnia, and because of that, Aslan sent him on a mission to get an apple from a tree across the land. The apple would grant the heart's desire of anyone who ate it. Despite being tempted by Jadis, Digory returned the apple of Aslan and planted it by the river as instructed. With Aslan's permission, Digory took an apple from the magical tree that had grown by the river back to his ill mother. She ate the apple and was cured of her illness. After that, Digory and Polly planted the apple core and the magical rings they had used to get into Narnia.

"What happened to the tree?" Jules asked.

"It blew over in a storm," Digory explained. "I didn't have the heart to turn it to firewood, so I had the wardrobe made."

"Did you have any idea it would turn into a portal to Narnia?" Jules asked. Digory shook his head.

"So Jadis is at power in Narnia?" he asked. Jules knew what he was thinking about. When the magical tree had grown in Narnia, Aslan had promised to keep her at bay for 900 years.

"That's what Lucy told me. Apparently she's been at power for a century now," Jules said. Jules felt sadness wash over her and felt tears prick her eyes. She felt like it was her fault, despite not having a choice in leaving. Jules could be helping to defeat her. Maybe none of this would've happened if she hadn't come returned.

"Come," Digory said. He held out a hand for Jules. He knew she was thinking about how she could've helped if she was still in Narnia. Jules was a friend and he was not going to let her beat herself up over this. She took his hand and they walked from his study. The pair walked upstairs and into the room with the wardrobe.

"Shall we?" Digory asked. Jules nodded and let go of his hand. They walked forward and Jules slowly opened the door to the wardrobe. She felt Narnian magic wash over her, but it was a very small amount. She immediately knew the back of the wardrobe was there. But, she still pushed aside the coats and made sure. Upon seeing the wooden surface, Jules felt tears prick her eyes again.

"Jules…" Digory said softly. He slowly made her come out of the wardrobe and frowned upon seeing the tears stream down her cheeks.

"I miss it so much, Digory," she said. "I miss the water, the woods, the creatures… I miss him. I miss Aslan." Jules looked at the wardrobe sadly, her vision clouded with tears. If she couldn't get into Narnia yet, it meant it wasn't time. It wasn't time for her to come back yet. Jules couldn't stand being in the room any longer and walked out, more tears spilling out of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Hello! Here's Chapter 2. Hope you all like it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Home**

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter launched the ball towards Edmund, hitting him in the leg.

"Ow!" Edmund cried.

"Whoops," Peter said with a laugh. "Wake up Dolly Daydream." The Pevensies and Jules were outside today. Peter, Susan, and Edmund were playing cricket while Jules and Lucy were sitting in the shade of a large tree. Lucy was reading and Jules was drawing. The older girl was wearing her Narnian clothes today. It was just pants, a blouse, and boots. The outfit seemed strange to the Pevensies, since most women wore dresses, but none of them commented on it.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund complained.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game," Peter pointed out. Jules noticed Lucy scowl at the mention of hide and seek. She knew the girl was a little sour from what had happened last night, especially towards Edmund. Jules did not blame her one bit.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air," Susan pointed out.

"It's not like there isn't air inside," Edmund complained again. Jules rolled her eyes. Edmund was quite the little prat at times, but… she had grown fond of the Pevensies. Even Edmund. There was just something about them, despite their problems and constant bickering. Jules liked them.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked Edmund.

"Are you?" he countered. Peter bowled the ball and Edmund hit it. However, it went sideways and went through a window. There was a crash coming from inside and everyone gasped. Lucy and Jules exchanged looks before following after the three who had run off towards the house. Jules slung her pack (which she tended to always have with her in case something happened) and ran with Lucy. When they found Peter, Susan, and Edmund, they were looking at a fallen suit of armor.

"Well done, Ed," Peter sighed.

"You bowled it!" he protested. Suddenly, everyone froze when they heard Mrs. Macready's voice boom through the house.

"What on Earth is going on up there!"

"The Macready!" Susan cried.

"Come on!" Peter urged. The five took off, Jules helping Lucy and keeping a firm grip on her bag. Not really fully knowing where the kids were running, they soon found themselves in the room with the wardrobe. Peter and Susan froze on the spot, but Edmund ran forward and opened the door.

"Come on!" he urged.

"You've got to be joking," Susan breathed. There were footsteps and their eyes widened.

"Go!" Jules cried. The siblings didn't need any more encouragement. After climbing into the wardrobe after the Pevensies, Jules closed the door, making sure the door to the room was latched. However, when she touched the wood of the wardrobe, she froze. There was Narnian magic… strong Narnian magic. Jules knew what that meant. She felt herself smile, a real, full-blown smile.

"Jules, come on," she heard. It was Peter. He grabbed her hand and forced her to come further into the wardrobe. Jules didn't protest. If there was as much magic as she felt, there wouldn't be a back. The siblings and Jules kept running into each other though.

"Get back!" Susan hissed.

"My toe!" Lucy cried.

"I'm not on your toe!" Edmund protested.

"Will you stop shoving!" Peter yelled. Suddenly, Jules felt herself falling.

"Peter!" she cried as he had yet to let go of her hand. Jules landed on top of him with an "oomph" and there was crunching beside and underneath them. Susan had fallen over too, onto the snowy ground of Narnia. Jules immediately got off Peter and looked around in shock. Susan and Peter did the same.

"Impossible," Susan breathed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination," Lucy mocked with a smirk. The older two looked at their sister.

"I don't suppose… saying we're sorry would quite cover it," Peter said.

"No, it wouldn't," Lucy said. Suddenly, something whizzed through the air and smacked Peter in the face. "But that might!" Peter shook the snow off himself from the snowball and laughed. He leaned down and made his own snowball before launching it at his younger sister. Susan soon joined in, leaving Edmund looking off in the distance and Jules looking at their surroundings. There was so much snow… and it was so cold. Jules could feel Jadis's power through the land.

"Ow! Stop it!" Edmund cried when he was hit with a snowball. His siblings fell silent and looked at him.

"You little liar," Peter breathed. Edmund had said they were only pretending, he had lied! God, he had been cruel to Lucy.

"You didn't believe her, either," Edmund said.

"Apologize to Lucy." Edmund didn't move. "Say you're sorry!"

"All right! I'm sorry." Edmund didn't sound very apologetic and Peter almost yelled at him again.

"That's all right," Lucy said. "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." She used his own words against him.

"Oh, very funny," Edmund said with a scowl. His sister merely smiled. Susan began suggesting that they should go back, but Peter wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Jules. She looked completely different. Well, it was still her, but… she was practically glowing. Her dark jade eyes were shining with utter happiness. She had a wide smile on her face, one that suggested bliss or joy. She was holding herself with more confidence and she seemed to be a lot more comfortable. It was like a whole new Jules. A bright, innocent, curious, happy Jules. The girl held out her hand and a butterfly landed on it. She smiled even wider and softly spoke to it. Peter couldn't hear what she was saying, but it was short as a few seconds later, the butterfly flew away. Peter looked around confused. They were in the middle of a winterland. Why had a butterfly suddenly shown up? And why did Jules act and seem so different now that they were in Lucy's magical land? Could she have been here before? Before Peter had the chance to dwell on it, Susan addressed him.

"We should go back," she said.

"I think we should take a look around," Edmund said.

"I think Lucy should decide," Peter said. Neither Susan nor Edmund had an argument and Jules seemed to be paying attention now.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy cried.

"Then Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter agreed.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this!" Susan protested.

"No," Peter agreed. "But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these." Peter had grabbed five coats from the wardrobe and started handing them to his siblings and Jules. "Anyway, if you think about it, _logically_, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Peter handed Edmund a coat.

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund cried. It was a large, fluffy coat. All the coats were fur, but his more so.

"I know," Peter merely said. He thrust it towards Edmund and the boy huffed. Peter handed a black coat to Jules and put on his own before Lucy led them away. After a few minutes, a lamppost came into sight. All five of them stared at it, but Jules more so. Peter eyed the girl curiously as she reached out and touched it. There was a light of recognition in her eyes. Peter was starting to suspect more and more that Jules had been here before, but hadn't told any of them about it. After a while, they came up on a hill and Peter darted down it, falling over and laughing. He heard laughter behind him and turned to see Jules. She was laughing… really laughing.

"Come on, Lu!" she suddenly cried. Jules grabbed Lucy's hand and the two took off running. They started dancing together, happy and joyful. Peter and Susan exchanged looks, both of them thinking the same thing. Jules was certainly acting strange.

"He'll be so happy to see you, Jules," Lucy said as they set off again. "Mr. Tumnus has been dying to meet you."

"Me?" Jules asked.

"Yeah! I told him about you and he immediately wanted to meet you," Lucy explained. "He said he liked your name, too." Jules had the sneaking suspicion that Mr. Tumnus found out who she was, especially if he had been alive since before the winter. Lucy began rattling off about Mr. Tumnus when she suddenly stopped. Jules followed her gaze and froze. There was a door in front of them, but it was half knocked off its hinges.

"Lu?" Peter asked. She took off running towards the home, Jules not far behind her. "Lucy!" Jules heard the other Pevensies follow behind them, but they all stopped upon coming into the home. Lucy gasped in horror at seeing the state of disarray. It was like the home had been ransacked. Furniture was broken, plates were in pieces, books were scattered across the floor.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy breathed.

"The White Witch, that's who," Jules answered. She took a hold of Lucy's hand and they walked through the home together.

"Faun Tumnus, is hereby charged with high treason," Peter began. Jules turned and saw he was reading a notice. "Against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen." There was a paw print on the notice, making Jules scowl. Maugrim must've been one of Jadis's pesky wolves.

"All right, now we really should go back," Susan said after reading the notice for herself.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy cried.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do," Susan said.

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy said. "I'm the human. She must've found out he helped me." Jules noticed Edmund out of the corner of her eye. Maybe it was just a trick of her eyes, but he looked a little guilty and turned away from the group.

"Maybe we can call the police," Peter suggested.

"These are the police," Susan said gesturing to the notice.

"Don't worry, Lu," Peter said. "We'll think of something." They had to. He had been so mean to Lucy, not believing her about this place. He was going to anything to make it up to her.

"Why?" Edmund spoke up? "I mean, he's a criminal." There was the tweeting of a bird and a "psss" sound.

"Did that bird just 'pssst' us?" Susan asked. Peter and Lucy. Edmund just had raised eyebrows. Jules had a look on her face that suggested that kind of thing happened every day to her. Everyone walked outside to investigate when the bird flew away. However, there was the sound of snapping wood and everyone froze. There was shuffling and more snapping. Lucy grabbed onto Susan and Susan grabbed onto Peter. The shuffling moved and everyone looked forward only to see a beaver walk out from behind a stone.

"It's a beaver," Lucy said in confusion. Peter approached the beaver and held out his hand.

"Here boy," Peter said. He clicked his tongue a few times.

"He's not a dog, Peter," Jules said. He ignored her and clicked his tongue a few more times, his hand outstretched.

"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want," the beaver spoke. The Pevensies gasped and Jules smiled. It was a Narnian beaver. Lucy was giggling and Peter sheepishly apologized.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked.

"Yes?" Lucy asked after getting over her surprise. The beaver held out a handkerchief and Lucy took it.

"Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum-"

"Tumnus," the beaver said. "He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he all right?" Lucy asked.

"Further in," the beaver said. He began to scamper off and Jules, Lucy, and Peter immediately began to follow.

"What are you doing?" Susan hissed.

"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund agreed.

"He said he knows the faun," Peter said with a shrug.

"He's a beaver," Susan said like it was obvious. "He shouldn't be saying anything!"

"Everything all right?" the beaver asked coming back.

"Yes," Peter said. "We were just talking."

"That's better left for safer quarters," the beaver said. He took off again.

"He means the trees," Jules said walking after him. The Pevensies looked around them warily before following Jules and Mr. Beaver. Peter's suspicion that Jules had been here before only got stronger. She had practically no reaction to the beaver talking and knew what he was talking about earlier… about the trees. Something was off about her, and Peter was determined to find out what.

Mr. Beaver and Jules walked up front, conversing as they walked through the woods. Lucy and Peter were behind them, followed by Edmund and Susan. The group walked through steep ridges and narrow passages. Soon, right before nightfall, Jules saw where Mr. Beaver was taking them.

"Oh, blimey!" he said. "Looks like the old girl's got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

"It's lovely!" Lucy complimented looking at the dam.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle, you know. Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though." After making their way down, the kids and Mr. Beaver heard a female voice coming from inside the little home.

"Beaver! It's that you?" It must've been Mrs. Beaver. "I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with badger again I…" the beaver trailed off upon seeing Jules and the four Pevensies. "Oh. Oh, those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day! Look at my fur! You couldn't give me 10 minutes warning?"

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Beaver, you look lovely," Jules complimented. The beaver seemed to blush and Mr. Beaver laughed.

"Oh, come inside. And we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company," Mrs. Beaver said. Mr. Beaver and the Pevensies laughed some more before following Jules and Mrs. Beaver into the home.

* * *

><p>Hello all! Here's Chapter 3. Hopefully there will another 2 chapters tonight!<p>

Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: The Guardian of Narnia**

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked once all of them were sat down at the table. The Beavers' home was very warm and cozy. Jules loved it.

"They'll have him taken to the Witch's house. And you know what they say, there's few that go through them gates that come out again," Mr. Beaver said.

"Fish and chips!" Mrs. Beaver announced trying to lighten the mood. "But there is hope dear," she assured Lucy. "Lots of hope.

"Oh, yeah! There's a lot more than hope!" Mr. Beaver cried. He leaned in closer to the humans. "Aslan is on the move." Peter and Lucy's eyes widened, having heard that name before. It was the name of Jules's stuffed lion. But, before they had the chance to say anything, Edmund spoke, having not recognized the name.

"Who's Aslan?" he asked. Mr. Beaver burst out laughing.

"Who's Aslan?" he asked still laughing. After a few seconds, he seemed to realize they didn't know who he was. "You don't know, do you?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," Peter pointed out.

"Aslan is the true king of Narnia," Jules said. Everyone turned to her, even the Beavers, wondering how she knew.

"What was your name, dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Call me Jules," she introduced. The Beavers gasped.

"So… so, it's true!" Mrs. Beaver breathed.

"Do you have the…?" Mr. Beaver asked. The Pevensies watched as Jules pulled down the collar of her shirt. All of them had noticed her birthmark, but not really thought or said anything about it. Clear as day, they could see it now. Her birthmark was the silhouette of a Celtic lion.

"So, she has a birthmark," Edmund said. "What's special about that?"

"They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver realized. "There's a prophecy. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne beside her lady Guardian, the evil time will be over and done."

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme," Susan said.

"Yeah, I know it don't, but you're kind of missing the point!" Mr. Beaver said. His wife touched his shoulder and he calmed down.

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve, under the guidance and with the assistance of the Guardian of Narnia, will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Well, you better be because Aslan's already figured out your army!" Mr. Beaver cried.

"Our Army?" Lucy breathed.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan said.

"I think you've made a mistake," Peter said. "We're not heroes!"

"You're wrong," he heard. It was Jules. She was staring at him, Susan, and Lucy. "I can see it now. Back in your world I couldn't, but now I can. This is supposed to happen, you're meant to be here. All four of you."

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked. Jules suddenly looked uncomfortable, so Mr. Beaver helped her out.

"She's the Guardian of Narnia," he said. The Pevensies stared at their friend. She was the one who was supposed to lead them to Aslan? Everything clicked in Peter's mind. Why she looked so lonely and sad back at the professor's, why she seemed so different here, why she seemed to come alive once they stepped through the wardrobe… It was all because she was the Guardian.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucy asked.

"I wasn't sure you'd believe me," Jules said sadly. "Jadis has been in power long enough. She needs to be defeated, but, I can't do this alone." There was a new, determined light in her eyes. The curiosity and innocence in them were gone.

"I'm sorry, Jules, but we really have to go," Susan said.

"But you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver cried.

"They're right. What have to help Mr. Tumnus," Lucy insisted.

"It's out of our hands," Peter said sadly. He wanted to stay and help, he really did, but he knew the last thing they needed was to get roped up in a war. Especially a war that took place in a magical land. Peter had to look away when he saw the look on Jules's face. She looked heartbroken. He briefly saw her take her stuffed lion, the one she had named after Aslan, and hug it tightly. She whispered a few words and Peter turned away sadly.

"I'm sorry, but it's time the four of us were getting home," he said. "Ed." His younger brother wasn't there. "Ed?" Nothing. "I'm going to kill him."

"You may not have to," Mr. Beaver said. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Everyone's eyes widened and they took off. They saw footprints in the snow and followed them.

"Hurry!" Peter cried. When they got to the top of a hill, everyone froze. In front of them was a palace made completely of ice. Everyone looked just in time to see Edmund walking into the palace.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled. Mr. Beaver immediately shushed her and Peter ran forward.

"Peter, stop!" Jules cried. She jumped forward and caught him around the waist.

"Let go of me!" Peter yelled.

"Stop it, Peter!" Jules cried.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan protested.

"He's our brother!" Lucy added.

"He's the bait!" Mr. Beaver hissed. "The Witch wants all four of you!"

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because the prophecy can come true without Jules, but it can't come true without you. She wants to stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill you!" The three Pevensies froze and looked at the ice palace in fear.

"This is all your fault," Susan suddenly hissed. Everyone looked at her in shock as she looked at Peter.

"My fault?" he asked.

"None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should've left when we still could!"

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled. Peter and Susan fell silent. "This isn't going to help Edmund."

"Can't you do something?" Peter shot at Jules. "You supposed to be the all mighty Guardian!"

"This is out of my hands," she said. She was completely calm and was addressing Peter as if he were a puppy that needed training. But… she did look apologetic. "The only one who can help Edmund now is Aslan."

"Then take us to him," Peter said. Jules nodded and began planning what to do. Everyone agreed to go back to the dam to prepare for the journey. However, on the way there, Jules went rigid.

"Jules?" Lucy asked. The girl blinked and relaxed.

"Run," she whispered. They didn't need to be told twice.

"What was that?" Susan asked.

"I can't really explain it. I just know when something is about to happen. I felt a shiver go up my spine. That normally means danger," Jules explained. "If I had to guess, the Secret Police are chasing us." Everyone ran faster.

"Hurry, Mama! They're after us!" Mr. Beaver said once they reached the little home.

"Oh, right, then!" she cried. Mrs. Beaver began packing food.

"What's she doing?" Peter cried. They needed to go!

"You'll be thanking me later," Mrs. Beaver said. "It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" he yelled. Susan had gone to help Mrs. Beaver and when they were done, they gave the food to Jules to put in her bag. Suddenly, there was barking and sniffing. Everyone heard the wolves outside scratching at the house.

"Come on!" Mr. Beaver cried. He led them all to a back room with a hole in the ground. The Beavers jumped down first, followed by the Pevensies, and Jules brought up the rear. Jules and Peter now had torches and Susan had a lantern. At one point, Lucy tripped and fell over.

"Lucy!" Susan cried. Suddenly, everyone fell silent as they heard barking.

"They're in the tunnel," Lucy breathed.

"Quick! This way!"

"Hurry!" Everyone ran hard and fast through the tunnel, but the Secret Police were gaining quickly. Soon, they made it to the end of the tunnel and jumped out the hole. Peter, Mr. Beaver, and Jules stuffed a barrel into the hole, making sure the exit was blocked. Suddenly, everyone turned and realized where they were. Surrounding them were dozens and dozens of stone animals. Jules felt more tears fill her eyes and before she knew it, she was sitting on the ground crying.

"Jules?" Peter asked. He exchanged concerned looks with his sisters and moved towards her when the Beavers stopped him.

"Just let her be," Mr. Beaver said.

"It's natural for her to be this way," Mrs. Beaver added.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Jules is the Guardian of Narnia. She looks over the world, decides what's best for it, looks after its creatures. She gives Narnia life. This land can exist without her, but it would be a dull, bland, magicless world. Lady Julianna is the practically the life source of this world. It reacts to her and she reacts to it. Often times, the weather in Narnia is based on her mood. And every time a Narnian or someone she cares about is killed or hurt, she feels their pain with them," Mr. Beaver explained. The Pevensies suddenly noticed that the temperature had dropped and it had begun to snow again ever since Jules began crying.

"How did she become the Guardian?" Susan asked.

"It is said that Aslan chose her 1,000 years ago because of her unfailing kindness, loyalty, faith, and love towards others."

"That doesn't sound like Jules," Peter said. The girl he had gotten to know was rather quiet, blunt, and somewhat negative. But after thinking about it, Peter realized it _did_ sound like Jules. She had been so kind to Lucy, comforting her when the rest of them pushed her away. And it was very obvious she cared about this world, and more specifically, Aslan. But still…

"You got to know her in _your_ world. You need to get to know her in _her_ world," Mrs. Beaver said. The Pevensies looked at the now calm girl. She looked utterly pained. Then again, she had been cast out of her world a century ago and came back to find it in a never-ending winter with a tyrant at the top of the food chain. Her people were being cruelly treated as well. If she was supposed to look after this land and its people, Jules must've been feeling completely useless right now.

"What happened here?" Peter breathed.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch," a voice said. Everyone turned to see a fox standing there.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters," Mr. Beaver threatened. The fox laughed.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys," he said.

"Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones," Mr. Beaver pointed out.

"An unfortunate family resemblance," the fox sighed. "But we can argue breeding later. Now we've got to move." There was barking in the distance.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked. The fox smirked. The next thing everyone knew, they were up a tree watching the scene from above. A few seconds later, wolves poured out of the tunnel and surrounded the fox.

"Greetings, gents," he greeted cheerily. "Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me!" one wolf yelled. Jules knew it was Maugrim. "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

"Humans? Here in Narnia?" the wolf asked with a laugh. "Now that's a valuable piece of information, don't you think?" A wolf jumped forward and snatched the wolf up. He whined and Jules had to keep herself from crying out. She felt a sharp pain go through her back, something she always felt when Narnian were harmed. Peter had slapped a hand over Lucy's mouth to keep her quiet and Mrs. Beaver had done the same to her husband. Jules was biting her lip to keep quiet.

"Your reward is your life," Maugrim snarled. "It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives and the Guardian? We know she's returned. We can all feel her power through the land. Where are they?" The fox didn't answer right away.

"North. They went north," he lied. But, Maugrim didn't know that.

"Smell them out!" he commanded. The wolf that held the fox threw him aside and they ran off. When the fox didn't get up, Jules jumped down from the tree.

"Jules!" the Pevensies cried. She didn't listen. She ran to the aide of the fox.

~)8(~

Later that night, Mrs. Beaver was helping Jules heal the fox. Mr. Beaver and Peter had gotten a fire going while Lucy and Susan prepared some dinner.

"They were helping Tumnus," the fox explained. "The Witch got here before I did. Ow, oh!"

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!"

"Oh, stop squirming," Mrs. Beaver scolded slightly. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

"Worst day of the year," Mr. Beaver commented.

"Thank you for your kindness," the fox said getting up. "But I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor," the fox said with a bow. "But time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." The beavers gasped.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver breathed.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Like everything we've ever heard," the fox said. "You'll be glad to have him and Lady Julianna on your side in the battle against the Witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch," Susan said.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" the fox cried.

"We can't go to war without you," Mr. Beaver added.

"We just want our brother back," Peter said sadly. The fox looked disappointed.

"Don't worry," Jules said to him. "I'll get them to the stone table if it's the last thing I do." She was only partially joking.

"I thank you, my lady," the fox said. He bowed before her. "Before I depart, I have something for you." The fox stepped towards Jules and she noticed something around his neck, something she hadn't noticed before. She gasped upon seeing it.

"My necklace!" Jules cried. She gently slipped it off the fox and held it in her hand. "I thought I lost this back in London."

"Aslan told me to give this to you when I found you," the fox said. Jules slipped the necklace over her own neck and smiled. She had missed it. The long chain swung slightly in the wind and the Pevensies were able to see that the charm was the head of a lion.

"Thank you," Jules told the fox. She rubbed his ears and the fox seemed to cuddle into her. "Good luck."

"It has been an honor, my lady."

"Call me Jules." The fox smiled before taking off into the night.

* * *

><p>Hello all! Here's Chapter 4. Probably only one more chapter tonight. Sorry. But anyways, let me know what you all think.<p>

Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: The Journey**

The next morning, Jules began leading the three Pevensies to the stone table with the help of the Beavers. They hiked out of the woods, all of them freezing but not complaining. The only evidence of their being anywhere was their footprints, especially Jules's. She was leaving fresh grass in the wake of her footprints. The Pevensies truly began to see just how important and powerful and special Jules was.

"Aslan's camp is near the stone table," Mr. Beaver said as they stopped, "just across the frozen river."

"River?" Peter asked.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years," Mrs. Beaver assured him.

"It's so far," Peter breathed looking at the world in front of him.

"It's the world, dear," Mrs. Beaver said. "Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller," Susan said dryly. The group set out again across the snowy field. Jules's footsteps were still leaving grass, but just like before, the grass froze in the cold air.

"Come on, humans. While we're still young," Mr. Beaver urged at one point. Jules merely laughed and continued walking.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat," Peter said. The girls giggled, including Jules, something Peter was very surprised to hear. Maybe the Beavers were right. Maybe he had to get to know her in this world in order to know the real her.

"Hurry up! Come on!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"He is getting a little bossy," Lucy admitted.

"No! Behind you! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver cried. The four turned and saw a sleigh approaching. The Pevensies took off, not noticing Jules did not follow. They ran through the snow and hid inside a small cave, which was really just behind a big rock. The Beavers and Pevensies fell silent as they heard the sleigh stop. They heard someone get down and froze in fear when some snow fell in front of them. There was the shadow of a man and a woman on the snow in front of them.

"Maybe she's gone," Lucy suggested quietly after a few seconds of silence and after their shadows disappeared.

"I suppose I'll go look," Peter said.

"No!" Mr. Beaver hissed. "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead."

"Neither are you, Beaver," Mrs. Beaver said.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Mr. Beaver disappeared and everyone fell silent again. However, a few seconds later, he popped up again, scaring the living daylights out of everyone.

"Come here! Come here! I hope you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see ya!" He disappeared again and everyone slowly got up and walked out. They smiled when they saw Jules standing there with a large, older man. He was smiling and laughed upon seeing them. Everyone immediately knew who it was: Father Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, sir," Lucy said happily.

"It certainly is, Lucy," he replied. "Since you have arrived and Jules has returned."

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here," Susan breathed, "but this…" Father Christmas laughed happily again in unison with Jules.

"We thought you were the Witch," Peter said sheepishly.

"Of course not," Jules said like it was obvious. "Her reindeer are white. His are brown."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan said curiously.

"No," Father Christmas said. "Not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought your Majesties and Lady, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I daresay you could do with these." Father Christmas brought out the large bag from the back of his sleigh.

"Presents!" Lucy gasped happily. She rushed forward and Jules laughed. She was finally starting to feel like herself again. She was smiling more, laughing more, understanding more. She was curious about everything and she could tell her behavior was sometimes confusing the Pevensies because it was so different back in their world. Father Christmas kneeled down in front of Lucy, her gifts in his hands.

"The juice of a fire-flower," he said holding the cordial. "One drop will cure any injury." Lucy took the bottle. "And though I hope you never have to use it." She took the small dagger as well.

"Thank you, sir," Lucy said. "But… I think I can be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could," Father Christmas said. "But battles are ugly affairs." He turned to Susan and addressed her after bringing out a quiver of arrows and a bow. She came forward.

"Trust in this bow," he said, "and you will not easily miss."

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" Susan asked. Father Christmas laughed.

"And though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this and wherever you are, help will come." Susan took the horn. It was in the shape of a lion's head and white, just like her quiver. Susan thanked the man and he addressed Peter.

"Peter," he said. "The time to use these may be near at hand." Peter took the sword and drew it. The hilt, like Lucy's dagger, was a dark red with a gold lion head. The sword was shiny, beautiful and deadly looking at the same time.

"Thank you, sir," Peter said admiring the sword. He took the shield as well, a red lion on it.

"These are tools. Not toys," Father Christmas said. "Bear them well and wisely." Father Christmas turned to Jules.

"Now, my Lady, I think it is time these were returned to you," he said. Jules's eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he brought out multiple weapons. There were two swords, two daggers, and bow and arrows. Unlike the Pevensies' weapons which were red, gold, and white, hers were silver, dark jade, and black. The daggers had silver and black leather hilts while the blades were silver. There was a dark jade substance swirled through the blade. Her swords were the same way. Her bow and arrows were white with black. Jules smiled upon seeing her old weapons and immediately strapped them on.

"Thank you, sir!" she cried. Jules launched herself at Father Christmas and hugged him. The man laughed and hugged her back.

"It was good to see you again, my Guardian," he said. Jules smiled.

"It was good to see you too, old friend," she replied. Father Christmas smiled.

"Well, I must be off," he said. "Winter is almost over. And things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He threw his bag back into his sleigh and looked at the group. "Long live Aslan. And Merry Christmas!" With that, he rode off.

"Told you he was real," Lucy said to Susan. Jules laughed lightly again before what Peter said made her turn very serious.

"He said winter was almost over. You know what that means. No more ice."

~)8(~

The group looked over the river from a ridge above. The ice was breaking and the river was rushing past. Jules sighed. They had to move quickly.

"We need to cross, now!" Peter said thinking the same thing.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not that fast, dear," Mr. Beaver said. Everyone but Susan made to move.

"Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute?" Susan cried.

"We don't have a minute," Peter said getting impatient.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," Susan said defiantly.

"No, you're trying to be smart," Peter shot back. "As usual." He grabbed Lucy's hand and set off down the narrow path. The Beavers and Jules followed behind him. After a few seconds, Susan did as well. Everyone moved even faster when they heard howling. Jules and Peter made to go across the river after looking at it for a few seconds, but both of them jumped back when the ice sank under their feet.

"Wait, maybe I should go first," Mr. Beaver suggested.

"Maybe you should," Peter agreed. Mr. Beaver slowly walked across the ice, occasionally patting it with his tail.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver suddenly said.

"Well, you never know which meal is going to be your last," Mr. Beaver said. "Especially with your cooking." Upon seeing the ice was pretty sturdy, the Pevensies and Jules slowly made their way across.

"If Mum knew what we were doing…" Jules heard Susan said.

"Mum's not here," Peter pointed out.

"Oh, no!" Lucy cried. Jules followed her gaze and saw wolves.

"Run! Go!" she cried. However, they weren't quick enough and they were surrounded. They tried to go back, but the ice behind them was completely broken. One wolf pounced on Mr. Beaver and Jules drew one of her swords. A few seconds later, Peter drew his as well.

"Put that down, boy," Maugrim said. "Somebody could get hurt."

"That's the point," Jules said. Maugrim snarled at her.

"Leave now while you can," Maugrim continued. "And your brother leaves with you."

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan cried thinking about Edmund. Peter merely glanced at her.

"Smart girl," Maugrim said. A little ways away, Mr. Beaver was encouraging Peter and telling him to kill Maugrim.

"Oh, come on," Maugrim said. "This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Yeah, right," Jules growled. "Your _Queen _wants to kill us and take over Narnia."

"So, you must be the famous Julianna," Maugrim said with a smirk. "I admit, I was expecting someone much more." Jules felt herself falter and Maugrim knew he had hit a sweet spot. However, he was still wary. She would probably kill him without blinking an eye, but Peter was a different story.

"What's it going to be, son of Adam?" Maugrim taunted Peter. "I won't wait forever. And neither will the river." Jules's eyes widened upon realizing how right he was.

"Peter!" she cried at the same time as Lucy. He looked up and gasped. The waterfall was starting to break.

"Hold on to us!" Jules cried. She looked at Peter and raised her sword. Peter caught on and raised his as well. Susan took a hold of Jules and Lucy took a hold of Peter right as the pair plunged their swords into the ice. Two sections of ice broke and the waterfall began to fall above them. Freezing cold water came upon the humans and they held on for dear life. Jules and Susan held onto each other tightly and soon surfaced. Both of them shook water out of their eyes in time to see Peter emerging with Lucy. Both girls breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing they were okay. Jules looked and saw Mrs. Beaver pop out of the water. She helped push the block of ice towards the side of the river while Mr. Beaver did the same to Peter and Lucy. Susan and Jules jumped off the ice and onto land. Both of them turned to see Peter looking at his hand. It held Lucy's coat.

"What have you done?" Susan cried. Peter looked terrified. "Lucy! Lucy!"

"Has anyone seen my coat?" they all heard. Everyone looked down stream and saw Lucy trying to wrap herself in her wet clothing. Jules, Peter, and Susan breathed simultaneous sighs of relief upon seeing she was okay.

"Don't you worry, dear," Mr. Beaver said. "Your brother's got you well looked after." Peter wrapped Lucy's coat around her.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore," Mrs. Beaver said. There was a whole circle of grass surrounding Jules, but she wasn't looking at that. The Pevensies followed her gaze and saw what Mrs. Beaver was talking about. Snow was falling off trees and some of them were even blooming. Soon, the kids were shedding their wet coats and leaving them on trees before continuing without them. By the time they did that, it was like there had never been snow on the ground. Peter noticed Jules had more spring in her step at that time. Her eyes were full of happiness, curiosity, and… innocence. Yes, that was it. In fact, Peter had always thought Jules was a little innocent. Especially when she seemed to genuinely believe Lucy about Narnia at first. But now, it was more so. Jules just looked so pure, despite her numerous weapons and still sopping wet hair (which was now down to the middle of her thighs because it was so curly).

At one point, the Beavers and Pevensies looked up to see numerous birds come and land on Jules. She giggled and pet every single one of them as she sang with them. Her voice even sounded young and innocent, like the voice of a 10 year old girl instead of a 16 year old girl.

"They know their Guardian is back," Mr. Beaver said upon seeing the Pevensies staring at Jules and the birds.

"Just how powerful is she?" Susan asked.

"Well, truth be told, she's not very powerful. She doesn't have magic… or if she does she doesn't use it. It's her kindness, loyalty to Narnia and Aslan, faith, and love that make her so amazing. It's why she was chosen," Mrs. Beaver explained. The Pevensies looked at the girl, believing the beaver wholeheartedly. Jules was amazing, but she really didn't seem to be powerful. But… she did seem magical. But just in the way she was with the creatures and land. It was like the land adapted for her. While everyone else was constantly tripping and stumbling, Jules was graceful and poise. Hums and noises seemed to surround her as she passed and she just seemed to naturally be one with Narnia.

Before too long, the camp came into sight. There was a horn in the distance signifying their arrival. Immediately, Jules felt herself being lifted into the air. She laughed as she saw a tree had wrapped its branch around her waist.

"I'm back," she said to it. The tree rustled in happiness and set her down, but another being approached her. A dryad came and tugged on Jules's now dry and re-braided hair. Several more dryads followed and tugged on her clothing as well.

"All right! I'm coming!" Jules laughed. "It's good to see you all again, too!" Jules laughed some more and the Pevensies and Beavers had to jog to keep up with her. Eventually, the dryads released her and she was able to move at a normal speed again. The Pevensies gawked as they saw animals, fauns, centaurs, and other creatures through the camp. However, Jules smiled at every single one of them and seemed to be laughing at the Pevensies.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked. It was true that the Narnians were indeed staring at them.

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny," Lucy joked. Jules and Peter laughed while Susan merely smiled. The Narnians had begun to walk behind the small group. The Pevensies, Beavers, and Jules stopped in front of a large centaur. Behind him was a single tent, slightly away from all the others. Peter drew his sword while Jules drew one of hers.

"We have come to see Aslan," Peter said. The centaur didn't say anything and looked at the tent. Everyone followed his gaze, but looked behind him when they heard everyone move. Everyone had knelt down. The three Pevensies, the Beavers, and Jules looked back just in time to see Aslan coming out of his tent. Lucy and Peter thought he was just as Jules described him. Magnificent, terrifying, and beautiful all at once. After a few seconds of gawking at the large, golden lion, the group of six knelt before him.

* * *

><p>Hello all! Last chapter for the night. Hope you like it!<p>

Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: The Guardian Before Narnia**

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fourth?" Aslan asked after addressing them. The Pevensies and Beavers frowned at how he didn't address Jules, but thought it best not to say anything.

"That's why we're here, sir," Peter said as he and his siblings rose. Jules remained kneeling. "We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan said.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," Peter explained.

"Captured?" Aslan asked as the crowd behind them all murmured to themselves. "How could this happen?"

"He… betrayed them, Your Majesty," Mr. Beaver said upon seeing none of the Pevensies were going to speak. There were even more gasps and murmurs.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur exclaimed.

"Peace, Oreius," Aslan intervened. Oreius fell silent. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It was my fault, sir," The Pevensies heard. It was Jules who had said it. Her head was bowed and she seemed to be cowering in shame. "It was my job to bring them here… all four of them. And I failed."

"Rise, my Guardian," Aslan spoke. Jules did as she was told and went to stand before the Great Lion.

"No!" Peter cried, unable to believe any of what was happening was Jules's fault. Everyone looked at him. "It was my fault, really," he said. "I was too hard on him." Susan put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We all were," she said.

"Sir, he's our brother," Lucy said quietly.

"I know, dear one," Aslan replied. "But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think." The Pevensies did not like the sound of that, but they didn't say anything. Soon, they were collected by some Narnians to get food, water, and fresh clothing.

"Julianna," she heard. Jules turned with sad eyes to the Great Lion and he looked into her. He had watched her these past years, months for her. "What's troubling you?" Aslan knew what was troubling her and Jules knew that he knew. He just wanted her to say it.

"I feel this is all my fault," she said. Aslan looked at the girl sadly. "It was my responsibility to bring them here… all of them, not just three of them. If I had been focusing and doing my job, Edmund would be here with us."

"Go on," Aslan said gently. Jules looked at him with watery eyes.

"I wasn't here to take care of Narnia. Jadis has taken over and I wasn't here to help with anything. I just left!" Aslan was startled at that statement. It was like she had forgotten that he sent her away without giving her a choice. "I should've been here and I wasn't. What kind of guardian leaves their land, their home?"

"You didn't leave by choice, Julianna," Aslan told her. "I sent you away."

"But why?" Jules asked. It wasn't often she questioned the Great Lion, but she couldn't contain herself this time.

"Because it was for your own safety, to ensure you made it here with the Pevensies, and to make sure you reconnected with Digory." Jules didn't reply. She knew why Aslan had done what he had done, and she understood. Aslan continued talking, more gently this time.

"My Guardian, remember why I chose you. Do not lose faith in yourself. You have done your duty, just as I have always asked. There is nothing you have done wrong."

"I'm sorry, Aslan," Jules whispered. She reached forward and hugged the Great Lion. He leaned into her and spoke softly.

"You are always forgiven, Julianna. You need only forgive yourself," he said. Jules pulled away and nodded. She wiped her eyes and gave Aslan a small, grateful smile before going to find her tent.

~)8(~

Later that day, Aslan found Peter upon a hill. The boy was staring out at Cair Paravel across the ocean.

"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones," Aslan told Peter coming to stand beside him. "In one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King." He did not reply. "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No," Peter said. "That's just it. Aslan, I'm not what you all think I am."

"Peter Pevensie. Formerly of Finchley." Peter stared at him slightly. "Beaver also mentioned that you threatened to turn him into a hat." Peter cracked a smile and Aslan chuckled quietly. "Peter, there is a Deep Magic, more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies. Yours… Julianna's… even mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family," Peter protested.

"You've brought them this far," Aslan said. Peter looked away.

"Not all of them." In that moment, Aslan was reminded of Jules. The insecurity he had just seen in Peter reflected the insecurity Aslan had seen in Jules for centuries. She was finally getting better before he sent her away, but the progress had been lost when she came back.

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe," Aslan said. He fell silent and a few minutes later, Peter spoke.

"Sir, why did Jules think what happened to Edmund was her fault?" he asked. "It's not, is it?"

"No," Aslan said. Peter sighed in relief. "Peter, there is something you must understand about Julianna. Despite her role in this world, she has always been very insecure. Even in her life before Narnia she was that way. She believes she is unworthy and incapable of doing her job as a Guardian: taking care of and being there for Narnia." Peter looked at Aslan, confused.

"But, you wouldn't have chosen her if she was unworthy," he said. "Why is she insecure? She has no reason to be."

"Some people are just that way. I find that the most insecure people have the least amount of reason to feel that way. Julianna is more powerful and magical than she will ever know. She and Narnia are one. They affect each other and depend on each other. Narnia gets its life from her and she gets her life from Narnia." Peter's eyes widened at that piece of information. He had no idea how much Jules and Narnia depended on and related to each other. Again, he felt like he was just starting to understand how important Jules was to everything.

"Just how powerful is Jules?" Peter asked.

"She isn't powerful in a physical sense, not in the way many think. But just the fact that she is Narnia's life source makes her very powerful. Her kindness and love only strengthen it. Julianna is quite possibly the most caring person, the most innocent person I've ever met, despite her long life," Aslan explained.

"Long life?" Peter asked.

"Julianna was born in the year 1997 in your world, but came to Narnia 1,000 years ago. I sent her away for her own protection a century ago. Julianna is almost 1,000 years old," Aslan said. Peter's eyes widened. He would've never guessed. She didn't look a day over 16. Aslan seemed to know what Peter was thinking. "The magic of Narnia keeps Julianna young and healthy. If it didn't, Narnia would've been without a Guardian centuries ago." With that, Aslan left the boy to his thoughts. Peter didn't really know what to make of that information. He just stared out at Cair Paravel, only coming out of his thoughts when he heard another voice behind him.

"Are you okay?" It was Jules. Peter turned around and immediately looked into her eyes. They were a deep jade color, more green than blue. It matched the jade in her weapons. But, there was a certain… something in her eyes. She truly didn't look older than 16, but Peter could see the centuries in her eyes. They looked… deep. It was like her eyes were a deep, dark abyss full of mystery, wisdom, and secrets. Peter wondered just how much this girl had seen, just how much she had been through in her years in Narnia.

"I was just thinking," Peter told her.

"I often find myself thinking," Jules said. She looked out at Cair Paravel. "Then I remember that thinking is often an adult thing to do. So, I stop."

"What do you do instead of think?" Peter asked. Jules didn't reply, she merely continued to look at the sea.

"Have you ever wanted to explore what's out there?" she asked. Peter looked confused. "To the east of Narnia are the Lone Islands. But, nothing has been explored past that. I've always wanted to go exploring out there. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I suppose I would," Peter said. "But this land, in general, is unknown to me. You know it much better than I do."

"That's true," Jules admitted. "But lands and places change with time, just like people. New life forms arise, new discoveries are made. Land can wither away and nature can grow. Narnia, in a way, is much the same as it was the last time I saw it. But when I returned you with, I barely recognized it. The winter Jadis had plunged the land into had taken over, but now, I find myself staring at the world I once knew, the world I long to protect, my home. Not the guardian-less world Jadis ruled over." Peter stared at Jules while she said that. Her eyes had looked far away, like she was remembering something. Peter thought Jules had never looked more mature and wise than in that moment. However, when she turned to meet Peter's gaze, the look was gone and she was back to her normal self.

"What was your life like before Narnia?" Peter asked. He found himself wondering ever since Aslan told him she was not from his time. Jules smiled slightly.

"I lived in London and went to an all-girls' academy that specialized in the arts. Dancing, singing, performing, acting, painting, drawing, design, photography, music theory and instruments, even cooking and baking. My mother was a model and my father a famous photographer. They both wanted me to do something in the arts. I even had a younger brother. His name was Noah."

"Did you like your school?" Peter asked. Jules thought for a minute.

"Yes and no. I liked certain subjects, but there were definitely times where I didn't enjoy school at all. I didn't have many friends so it could get terribly lonely at times. Most of the girls in my class liked shopping and spending time with each other and spying on the boys' academy just across the road. I would often be content spending an afternoon in the library. I think all my classmates thought I was odd."

"And how did you get to Narnia? The first time, I mean," Peter said. Jules smiled, remembering that.

"Well, like I said, I spent a rather large amount of time in the school library. And it wasn't a small library, mind you. I was exploring the section where the older, more historical books were kept when I came upon a small book, no bigger than my hand." Peter compared Jules's hands to his. They were rather small. "Well, naturally, I was curious, so I opened the book and inside it was a ring. It's like it was a jewelry box in the form of a hollow book. And out of curiosity, I put the ring on and I was transported here to Narnia where I met Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer."

"Wait, Kirke?" Peter asked doing a double take at that name. That was the Professor. Jules smiled at his reaction.

"Why do you think the Professor was so curious about the magical wood that Lucy had found?" Peter gaped. He never would've guessed the Professor had been to Narnia, but it did explain his reaction when he found out Lucy had found this land in the wardrobe.

"What do you think will happen back home if we stay here?" Peter asked. At first, he had immediately wanted to go home, but now… he was really starting to like Narnia. Plus, Lucy loved it. And they were expected to stay and become the Kings and Queens of Narnia.

"I expect nothing much will have happened," Jules said. "Time moves differently here in Narnia than it does in your world. Years can go by here and only seconds will have passed in your world. So, if you do decide to stay, you won't have missed much back in your world." Peter felt a little relief at that.

"Do… Do you want to stay?" Jules asked him timidly. It was almost like she was afraid of his answer.

"I don't know," Peter said honestly. Jules nodded, accepting that and relaxing at that. Peter didn't know what she expected him to say, but he was glad she wasn't upset by his answer. He was starting to see her as another sister. She had lived with them at Professor Kirke's, traveled to Narnia with them and had even supported and protected them on their journey. And through understanding her role in Narnia and getting to know the real her, he was truly starting to grow quite fond of her. The two of them stood there looking at Cair Paravel when a horn sounded. Peter and Jules took one look at each other.

"Susan!" they gasped. The two of them bolted.

* * *

><p>Hey all! Sorry this took so long to get up. I've been so busy lately with school and exams and theatre. Anyway, I have a new poll up, asking you which fanfiction I should publish next. Please go vote :)<p>

**Reviews**

wildhorses1492: Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like the story :)  
><span>Lauren Kassidy:<span> Yeah, I wanted to make it so Jules has a role not just with Narnia, but with its rulers and the way things happen. Yeah and I'm glad her relationships with the others are believable. She connects with Lucy the best because they're both so innocent and faithful, but I also wanted to have Peter's thoughts on her as well seeing as they're the closest in age and he is the High King. At this point, their relationships are pretty good, but they will only get stronger in the battle. Thanks for all the support, Lauren!

Cheerio!


End file.
